


expansion packin'

by pleurer



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Crack, Entirely Correct Anatomy, Fanart, M/M, Spreadsheets, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: Icy Hot's dad commits the last straw in a long line of straws.But it's okay, because Icy Hot's boyfriend, Rock Lee, is there to comfort him with his muscular, newly-unbroken arms.
Relationships: Icy Hot Kid with Sucky Dad/Rock Lee Kid with Wonderful Mom, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	expansion packin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notthedevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/gifts).



> All characters depicted are exactly 25 years old!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please watch/read Boku no Hero Academia. It's... not quite as amazing as this drawing. But it comes close.


End file.
